BowserxLuigi
by BigMariofangirl
Summary: Mario and Luigi come up with a plan to keep Peach safe but did they just toss Luigi in to truble
1. Chapter 1

BowserxLuigi

Mario and Luigi came up with a plan to keep Peach safe. For a month Luigi was posing as Peach so when Bowser comes to kiddnap Peach he will take Luigi.

Luigi sighed as he sat in Peach'es throne. "It seems like Bowser never going to come." He said to Mario.

Mario looked out the window. "Mama mia!" Mario yelled jumpping to the side as a bolet Bill bast the window and wall down.

Bowser jumpped in almost landing on Mario. "Rar! It time to go Peach." Bowser rored.

Luigi flinched and backed up still trying to hide his face. Mario tried to jump Bowser. Bowser looked at Mario nocking hime outhe the hole in the wall.

Luigi wanted to yell for Mario but stop so Bowser not hear him. He looked out the hole to see if Mario was ok. He was out cold.

"No more stalling! Princess, its time to go." Bowser said reaching for Luigi.

Luigi jumped out the way. "Wa..."

Bowser eyes got wide. this was something new for Peach to do. Luigi nilled next to Mario and shook him to see if he would get up.

"Princess, you will come with me!" Bowser hissed. He griped Luigi tite, making him gasp trying hard not to show his face to Bowser.

"Lets get going!" Bowser snareled. He Jumpped in his clown copper holding Luigi.

Luigi try to jump down which mad Bowser mad and hit Luigi in the stumick. Luigi chough up some blood up. Luigi vishen blered as he try to see if Mario was going to save him, but Mario if not get up.

Luigi blacked out.

=3

Luigi woke up in a big room on the most soft bed he had ever lade on. He took a look around. He than notted that he was undressed. No Peach dress or his own clothes to speek of, just a pare of shorts.

Worry hit him hard. Bowser knew that he did not have the Princess, but than why is he alive and in this room. Luigi stood up and walked to the window and saw he was up high. He could tell He was in Bowser's keep.

Luigi looked to his right to see a bathroom with a big tub Luigi could swim in. Luigi walked to the mane door to see if it would open, but it was locked.

"Why did I evern't try. I wonder where I am in the keep." Luigi asked himself. So though the door open and Bowser walked in.

"I can answer you to your question." Bowser sead.

"Bowser!?" Luigi yelped.

"Yes, but you are in my room." Bowser said.

"Why?" Luigi Asked.

"I should asked you why you tricked me in a dress?" Bowser asked.

Luigi glared at Bowser for a bit. "We wore keeping Peach safe from you." Luigi snaped.

Bowser growled at Luigi. "Ha. Guess you are right." Bowser huffed. "I was in a bit of shock seeing I was you Luigi and not Peach" Bowser laughed.

"But why keep me here if you found out it was me?" Luigi asked.

"Er. I sorta hiurt you rather bad, just cuz you are Mario brother don't mean I don't hate you." Bowser said with a small smile.

"Oh ah... Thanks I think?" Luigi said and backed up, to keep far from Bowser.

"I wonder. Which one Mario would come save first. You are the Princess." Bowser chuckeled.

"You found Peach?" Luigi asked.

"No, just want to see if Mario will save you." Bowser walked to Luigi.

Luigi backed in to a wall. "If this is just a trap for Mario why am I in your room?" Luigi asked.

"I told you that I don't hate you." Bowser was now face to face with Luigi. "I just hate that Mario."

"But he is my brother. I just can't let you hurt him." Luigi said trying to look mean.

Bowser laughed and backed off some to give Luigi space but not enuff to get past by him.

Luigi started to shake looking at Bowser. So Luigi was in shock as Bowser poshed his lips to Luigi's. He felt Bowser tung push its way in to Luigi's mouth. Luigi felt Bowser clawed hands run through his hair.

Soon enuff Luigi felt a tug at his pants as he try to fall to his knees to get away, but Bowser had stopped, letting fall to the floor.

Luigi panted looking up at Bowser. "Did you enjoy that?" Bowser asked with a chuckle.

Luigi started to cryed sotly as he sat on the floor. He sobbed as Bowser started to leave the room.

"You will stay here." Bowser said than laughed.

Uh its been so long. Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peach was starting to worry cuz Mario or Luigi never came back to tell her if it was safe to go back to te kingdom. So she left on her own. So as she came to the castle she saw toeds running around.

"Wat appen here." She asked.

Toedshorth walked up to her. "Bowser came and took Luigi but Master Mario is out cold and Luigi was taken!" Toedsworth started to freak out.

Peach looked at Mario on the strecher a deep red in is hair as te toeds lifted him to rush him to the hospital in town.

=3

Luigi looked around after Bowser left him. The room was big and had a dresser and a bed that was all, oter than that te room was empty.

Luigi looked in the dresser. Nothing was in there but picturs of the kooplings and some women in a purple dress. Luigi shock his head and plased the picture down. He walked to the bed and sat down.

"Man I am still ard from that kiss. I am scum to let tat get me worked up." Luigi said laying back on the bed.

Luigi than slid is hand down his shorts rubbing his dick slow as he took a deep brath.

"Ah... Mmmm..." He moned softly trying hard to keep his voice low so no one could hear him as he started to move a little faster. He then started to thrust his hips but stopped as the feeling of be wtached fell over him and dred.

Luigi look up a bit dased and saw Bowser watcing with a big grean on his face.

Luigi Face got brite and reach for a blanket pulling it over him. "What are you doing watching me?" Luigi cried trying to hide from Bowser site.

"Just checking on my new pet." Bowser huffed.

"P...Pet?! Why would I want to be your pet?" Luigi asked scared.

Bowser laughed at this. "Your a bad pet for playing with yourself like that." Bowser walked up to Luigi yanking the sheets off him.

"No... Stop theat..." Luigi cried trying to get away but fell over his own feet.

Bowser pushed Luigi back on the bed tossing the shorts on the floor. gently rubing Luigi cock.

Luigi brithed in and bit down on his lip trying to not mone, trying to keep from giving Bowser the plesher of winning.

Bowser watched Luigi's face and stopped. He was falling in love with Luigi and did not want him To hate him. He let Luigi got go.

Luigi roled to his side so Bowser could not see his face and started to cry.

Bowser felt gilt and thought it be best if he left Luigi alone for now.

=3

Luigi must of cried himself to sleep cuz he woke up on the bed. He was dressed in fine silk pants and matching shirt. It felt so soft but he could tell he had no undys on, but it felt good with how hot it was at Bowser's keep.

Luigi looked to see he was moved in to a new room. I look super nice. It had a tv and books in it, and a table with a tray of lunch on it. Luigi walked to it really slow to check for a trap.

No trap but a note that read, "Uh Luigi? Its Bowser... Wait you know that. Uh I not good at this stuff. Er... Sorry for that. Um I mean what I did to you... Er... I will let you go in the day. Er... Love Bowser. I mean your friend Bowser?"

Luigi had a confused look as he sat down and looked at the lunch. It look lie a five star mill with fore corsses. He picked at the saled first. It look so good. He just hope it was not poisened or something. He took a bite, and nothing was wrong with it so he ate all the food. I was so good.

=3

Mario woke in the toad town Hospital with a bit of a headake. He look to see the door open slow as Peach walked in.

"Mario you are ok!" She cheared as she ran to his side.

Oh man this was chapter two. Sorry for saying undeys. LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser X Luigi

Mario was starting to leave the castle when Luigi walked uh to the door to see Mario standing there. Mario ran up and huged Luigi. Luigi smiled and hug Mario back.

"How you get out?" Mario asked letting go of Luigi.

"Bowserr let me go." Luigi answered looking down at his feet.

Mario look at Luigi's clothes. "He let you go?" Mario asked as he study the clothes.

"Yes." Luigi quickly answered watching Mario close.

"Guess Bowser did not want you." Mario joked, but Luigi knew so much more.

"Yeah something like that." Luigi said.

=3

It had been weeks after Luigi was kiddnaped and he had thought Bowser gave up on him, but for some reason it made him feel sad.

Soon Mario walked in with the mail. "um Luigi you got a letter from Bowser." He muttered.

Luigi grabbed it and looked at it closely. 'this seems odd.' Luigi thought to himself. He open it and glimes over it.

'Dear Luigi I was hoping to talk with you at the park.' the date read today in a hour.

"Um Bowser wants to meet me. at the park." Luigi said as Mario looked over his sholder.

"Are you going to go?" Mario asked.

"Well he has not showen up in some time." Luigi michen.

"Yeah you can fine out what he it planning!" Mario chirped.

"Ok..." Luigi said.

=3

Hour had past and Luigi was sitting at a bintch watching kids play. When he notedsed Bowser jr. playing alone in a sand box alone. So Bowser was not to far.

Soon he saw as Bowser sat down next to him. Luigi looked at Bowser.

"Hi Luigi." Bowser grunted.

"H...Hi." Luigi studered.

"Um I wanted to ask if you go with me to diner." Bowser asked.

"That wont be bad..." Luigi answered as he looked back at Jr. to see some toad kids picking on him.

Bowser let out a growl, but Luigi walked up first.

"Stop that. Jr. came to play not like he was bothering you guys." Luigi said in a sturn voice.

"Yes mister Luigi." Said the toad kids and left.

"Thank you." Bowser said walking to get Jr.

Jr. rubbed the sand out of his eyes. Luigi walked up and droped eye drops in Jr.s eyes.

Bowser smiled and said. "I will see you tonight."

Luigi nooded as the two parted ways.

I hope this is fun. No sleep is killing me.


End file.
